Mr Gummy
by Awesomeness 101
Summary: I have no idea why I called this that. I will change the name. So, It is 20 years later, Bella never jumped. She is now a vampire. She also has a new mate and coven. What will happen? *Warning* this story doesn't have an end and im not gana make one sorry
1. Finding out

**Disclaimer: i own NOTHING!!**

_So I don't want to have Bella tell you all this so I will tell you now. Bella never jumped in New Moon. So Her and Edward never were reunited. She was changed about 2 months after he left. What happened was similar to Emmet. Bella fell out of her window one night and Chad, a vampire, found her and saved her. They immediately fell in love. Bella has the same powers she has in Breaking Dawn. No change there. But in Bella's and Chad's coven are, Jessie and Matt. Chad has the power to see the future, like Alice, but she can only tell with vampires. Jessie can do something similar to Nessie. She can see other people's memories and show them to other people. Matt has no power. Jessie and Matt are the "parents" of the coven. Chad and Bella do go to high school. It is 20 years later and everyone thinks Bella is dead. They are all vegetarian vampires._

"I love you Chad" I told him again.

"I love you too Bella" he responded.

We were lying on our bed in our room just talking. Jessie and Matt were out hunitng, leaving Matt and I to have some "alone time".

"What do you want to do?" he asked me.

"I think you know" i said.

"oooo... hehehehe"

Then he tightened his grip on me and started to kiss me. Then he stopped. I looked at him and his eyes were blank, he was having a vision. Wow. That gets REALLY annoying sometimes.

"uhoh..." he said

"what? what is it?" I asked

"this is very bad."

"what?!"

"You are not going to like this Bella."

"DANMIT CHAD! WHAT DID YOU SEE?!" I screamed.

"He is coming."  
"Who?"

"E-Ed-Edward." he stutered.

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL IS HE COMING?!" wait. Why am I upset? I am happy now with Chad. What did it matter that he was coming?

"I can't be sure but I think he is leaving his family"

"Oh." was all I could say.

"He isn't coming here specifically but he will smell us and come to see who we are."

"oh..." I said again.

"Look, we can leave if you want. Matt and Jessie can stay here and then after he is gone we can come back."

I contemplated that. He probably wouldn't be here for very long. Only a few days at the most. And it would be nice to have a few days alone with Chad. We haven't spent much time together (no including now) in a while.

But I did have a few things I wanted ot say to Edward...

"No, I want to stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I would have to face him eventually"

"Okay. But if you change your mind, we can leave."

"Okay... Now, where were we?"

**what will happen? Will Edward and Bella get back together? Will Chad keep Bella's heart? Will you wait for me to continue writing? I only know the first 2. I think you know the last one. **


	2. When will he be here?

**Disclaimer: I DO own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn! I have them all in my bookshelf right now!! But I do not own the story line. But I DO own THIS story line!! **

**So, here is the deal if you forgot, Bella is married to Chad, who can see the future. He saw Edward coming. And they live with Jessie and Matt. Jessie can look at other peoples memories and show them to other people. Now... what will happen?? **

"So he is coming here" Jessie asked.

"Yes" Chad answered

"When will he be here?" Matt asked

"In a few days" Chad said.

"And are you sure you want to stay here Bella?" Jessie asked, alwase the nice one.

"Yes. I have a few things I want to say to him." I said whist cracking my fingers **(A/N can vampires crack their fingers? Well they can here.) **

After Matt and Jessie got home, Chad told them what he saw. As soon as Jessie heard, she ran over to me and hugged me so tight I would have been dead instantly if I was a human. I told her I was alright but she still doesn't believe me. Chad, I know, doesn't either but he is holding his tongue. Matt doesn't really see why they are so concerned. He thinks they are being absurd. It's not that he doesn't understand, he has seen my memories of my past life. He just thinks that Edward coming is just another vampy visit, as he calls it.

Just then, Chad's eyes went blank. He was having a vision.

When he came back, he looked uterly calm.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"He is going to be here earlier that I thought. He just noticed our smell from our hunting range." He told us.

"Did he smell me?" I asked, my concern surprising my self.

"No, he smelled the trail from Matt ad Jessie."

"When will he be here?" Jessie asked.

"Half an hour."

I gasped.

All eyes were on me.

"I'm going to my room" I said.

"You want me to come?" Asked Chad.

"Yes please. I need something to distract me."

With that we went to our room. And we let free with passion.

--half and hour later--

"Lets go downstairs." Chad said.

"Okay," I responded while pulling one some pants.

--downstairs--

"When will he be here?" Jessie asked again.

"2 minutes"

"are you alright Bella?" Chad asked, holding me on his lap.

"Yes, I am." for now.

"Okay..." Matt said, as we all heard him walk up the steps of our house.

"3... 2... 1..."

_Dindong _The door bell rang.

He was here.

After 20 years.

I will see him again.

The man I once thought was my destiny.

Is right behind that door.

And here I was.

On my new destinies lap.

**You like? yes? no? suggestions? yes? no? respond? yes? no? favorite? yes? no? story alert? yes? no? will I shut up? yes? no? huh? **


	3. He's here

**I'm sorry for not updating. I had a very bad case of writers block. I know you are probably all mad at me for not updating. I am very sorry. If you could ever forgive me that would be awesome. **

**Anyway, if any of you have forgotten what is happening, Bella has a new coven and Edward has just come back. Chad is her mate/husband. Jessie and Matt and together and are their "parents". Okay, here we go, but first,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse OR Breaking Dawn. I will soon though! I have my Lawyer working on it!! **

**Now, on to the story!!**

"Coming!" Jessie yelled, even though we all knew he could've heard her if she whispered.

Chad sat down on the love seat. I sat next to him. I pretended to watch the news that was playing. I was quickly glad that the love seat was facing _away_ from the door. I didn't turn around as I heard Edward come through the door. I didn't turn around as I heard Jessie introduce herself and Matt. Chad didn't turn around either.

"Why don't you sit down so we can talk?" Matt asked him.

"That sounds, good." he responded

I held my breath and kept my eyes on the TV.

"And this is Chad." Jessie introduced. Although Chad greeted Edward, his eyes were locked on me.

"Bella, aren't you going to say anything to our guest?" Jessie scolded me.

"Hello Edward, long time, no see." I told him

"Oh, Bella..." he started.

"No, Edward."

"So, Edward, what brings you here?" Matt asked, trying to lighten the very thick mood.

"Oh," he said, as he finally looked away from me, "I was taking a break from my family and then I smelled you two," he said, motioning to Jessie and Matt, "and decided to come see you."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, why were you leaving your family? A vacation or something?" Jessie asked.

"Well, um. I was getting on my brother, Jaspers nerves. You see, he can-" he strated to explaine but was cut off by Chad.

"We know about your brother. Your whole family and what you did to my Bella!" Chad said, getting up off the couch.

He walked right up to Edward -so quickly that a human wouldn't have been able to see him- and took a threatening pose a few feet away form him.

"If you are really here to hurt her again you have something else coming." Chad defending me.

"Now Chad-" Jessie stared.

"No Jessie. Don't scold Chad. He is only standing up for me," I said, coming over to stand next to him. "But he doesn't need to, I can take care of MYSELF!" I screamed and punched Edward so hard in the gut that he flew backwards and right through the wall.

"Oh Bella, I know you are mad at him but did you have to break the wall?" Matt asked.

But I didn't hear him. I walked out through the broken wall to where Edward was.

"Now Edward, do you have something to say to me?" I asked him

"I guess I deserved that..." he mumbled.

"Yes, and you also deserve this!" And with that I threw him against a tree. And then another. And another. Until our every tree within ten feet of the house had an Edward print in it. I then ran up to my room.

"Well, I think I deserved that too." Edward said, walking back into the den.

**You like the chapter? Yes? No? Don't worry, I'm not going to go through that again. Anyway, see that little button at the bottom left corner of this page? Well if you push it and review I will send you virtual cookies!! And if you don't then I am going to send Bella after you!! **


	4. Get over it

I will no longer write for this story. it is crap

"oooo she said a baaaad woooord!! ESMEEEE!!"

SHUT UP EMMETT!

anyway,

as i was saying,

it is crap, awfulness. well the part i posted wasn't but the way it was gana go was. The way it was going, it only made sense for Bella to end up with Chad and I think that would make people angry. And if I tried to change it so she ended up with Edward (the sexy beast) it would seem unnatural.

I am sorry but this is the last post I will put for this story. Flame me all you want with "WTF??" and "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY BELLA DOESN'T EMD UP WITH EDWARD?!" I don't care.

But you can still read my other stories!! I would appreciate that!!


End file.
